


When You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, really short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~sun shines<br/>lmao ok this is just chanyeol waxing poetic on kyungsoo rip</p>
<p>sidenote: he never says kyungsoo's name so you could really picture it as any pairing you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i imagined this as like predebut chansoo, and chanyeol being the social butterfly he is chats up kyungsoo all the time but this is what happens the first time kyungsoo actually /really/ smiles at him. u know the one.

A smile. A smile and Park Chanyeol felt his whole life had been just for this. Every stupid mistake and bad choice he’d ever made was so that he could work up to this moment. He saw his whole future and all of the past he had pushed away and he felt warm, looking down at that smile. He thought he would never complain about anything else for the rest of his life, because god he had been able to see that smile.

 

That smile simultaneously lifted his heart and made it drop 20 stories. He felt his heart flutter but also stop. His body was a mess in the face of that smile. His whole alignment was knocked askew and he couldn’t breathe but he also felt high. He’d suffer this jumbled up feeling every day for the rest of his life to see such a sight again. It didn’t even need to be directed at him. He’d settle for a glance of it from 10 yards away, in fact he’d be grateful.

 

He’d never seen such happiness on a person’s face before. That’s right, the happiness isn’t just in his smile, it’s plastered all over his face. In fact, the smile isn’t even just his mouth, it overtakes his entire face. His smile is so genuine, no wonder it needs to be so big, it has to hold all of that feeling.

 

A smile so open and unafraid, a smile filled with so much love, it can’t just give, it has to take as well.

 

It takes Chanyeol’s breath, his attention, it melts away his fears, his anger, his doubts, it takes his walls down, leaving him just as open. It takes all of his heart. His love.

 

Chanyeol is in love. He knows it. It didn’t take just this single moment, this one smile to know it though.

 

Chanyeol knew he was in love the first time he had met him. Maybe he didn’t know the extent of that love, or the type of love it would grow to be, but he knew there was something there, because the first time he saw him, Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway sorry about that, did y'all see /those/ pics of kyungsoo smiling at chanyeol at exo'rdium ?? bC I DID and this happened :'))))


End file.
